RUMIT
by meumeuq
Summary: hanya sepenggal biografi yang sangat sedih/ cerita ini untuk pelajaran untuk anak muda yang pergaulannya yang ga sehat/ soobaek/kyungsoo seme/baekhyun uke/ genderswitch,OOC/ EXO FANFICTION


**RUMIT** **Do kyungsoo** **Byun baekhyun(genderswitch)**

 **SUMARY: DIO HANYA INGIN BERSAMA BAEKHYUN UNTUK SELAMANYA NAMUN KENYATAAN PAHIT HARUS MEMISAHKAN MEREKA BERDUA** **DISCLAINMER: CERITA INI SEBAGIAN BIOGRAFI SESEORANG DAN DIBUMBUI SEDIKIT AGAR MENYENTUH** **GENDERSWITCH, OUT OFF CARAKTER**

21 mei 2016

"Menikahlah denganku baekhyun". Dio mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna merah dari sakunya kehadapan baekhyun.

"Aku ga bisa... maaf". Baekhyun membuang muka tak mau menatap dio lebih lama lagi, karena dia tak tahan untuk tak mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Kenapa ?... aku cuma ingin ngebahagiain kamu.. kenapa kamu selalu tolak aku ? Kemana cinta yang kamu ucapin ke aku selama ini baek ?". Dio menaruh kotak beludrunya di meja nakas dan memegang kedua tangan baekhyun sambil mencium tangannya

"Kamu ga ngerti yah?.. aku tuh POSITIV... POSITIV HIV.. APA KURANG JELAS ?". Baekhyun menatap manik dio. Satu air matanya lolos tanpa di sadari gadis itu.

"Peduli setan sama HIV!!!.. aku cuma sayang sama kamu biarin kita mati bareng aku ga perduli... aku cuma cinta sama kamu baek... plis jangan siksa aku kayak gini udah cukup kamu yang menderita... aku pengen kita bahagia bersama sampai akhir hayat kita baek". Dio menitikan air matanya karena kenyataan pahit yang nemamparnya keras-keras. Dio tidak perduli dengan penyakit yang baekhyun derita. Semua manusia pasti mati, jadi ga ada bedanya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa terisak. Kenapa harus dia yang terkena imbasnya ?. Kenapa harus penyakit memalukan ini yang harus ia derita ?. Apa tidak cukup dengan keluarganya yang hancur ?. Apa tidak cukup kakak yang paling dia sayang meninggal?. Kenapa tuhan begitu tidak adil terhadap baekhyun ?.

Dio hanya memeluk baekhyun dengan erat, baekhyun pun memeluk tubuh kekar dio tak kalah erat sambil terisak. Isakannya sangat menyayat hati.ya tuhan, Dio tak tahan untuk tidak ikut terisak. Pertahanan dio luntur karena melihat pujaan hatinya begitu rapuh. Kenapa ya tuhan ? Kenapa harus baekhyun yang menerima cobaan ini ?

Dio semakin erat memeluk baekhyun. Dia tak bisa bayangkan baekhyun meninggalkan dirinya lebih dulu. Ya tuhan ini begitu menyesakan. Dio mengepalkan tanganya erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kenapa ya tuhan ?.

 **(soobaekshiper)**

30 september 2016

"Baek... aku bawa seblak kesukaan kamu nih" dio datang sambil membawa satu bungkusan di tangan kanannya.

"Wahh... mana-mana?.. tau aja kalau lagi laper". Baekhyun mengambil bungkusan yang ada di tangan dio dan membuka bungkusan tersebut dan memakannya perlahan sambil menonton acara realty show.

Semakin hari baekhyun semakin kurus. Badannya tidak seberisi dulu. Lihat lah wajahnya yang rapuh, mata indahnya berubah menjadi sayu. Terlihat sekali pancaran lelah di matanya, kantung matanya yang semakin hari semakin terlihat. Pipinya yang sangat tirus tak se chuby dulu. Bibir tipisnya semakin hari semakin pucat, ya tuhan tolong beri waktu lebih lama lagi buat baekhyun hidup, dio tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang sudah ia tahan sebelum bertemu baekhyun. Dio langsung mengusap wajahnya sebelum baekhyun menyadari kalau dio menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu baekhyun" dio menatap baekhyun dengan tajam. Ingin sekali dio memeluk baekhyun saat ini. " menikahlah denganku baekhyun". Baekhyun menoleh ke arah dio dengan datar.

Gadis berambut sebahu itu langsung mengambil piring yang ada di meja nakas lalu memberikannya kepada dio. Dio mengerenyit bingung dengan baekhyun. Untuk apa dia memberikan piring ?

"Karena kamu udah sepuluh kali ngajakin aku nikah, jadi kamu berhak dapet hadiah" ucap baekhyun sambil tertawa sumbang.

"Aku serius baek" dio menatap baekhyun tajam. Baekhyun hanya mendesah bosan dengan dio

"Dio kyungsoo" baekhyun mendesah pelan. Dibawanya tangan lentiknya ke wajah tampan dio. "Pernikahan itu sebaiknya di lakukan sehidup sekali... kalau kamu nikah sama aku kamu cuma punya waktu beberapa bulan... aku ga bisa ngurusin kamu... ga bisa bikinin kopi sama sarapan kalau pagi... ga bisa ngurus rumah... ga bisa nyuciin baju kamu... ga bisa masakin kamu... dan yang paling penting aku ga bisa ngasih keturunan buat kamu" ucap baekhyun sambil memegang kedua pipi dio dan juga matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Aku ga peduli... hampir ratusan kali aku ngomong aku ga peduli baek... aku cuma butuh kamu... aku cuma pengen kamu di samping aku terus". Dio memegang tangan baekhyun yang berada di pipinya.

"Maaf aku ga bisa" baekhyun menjawab sambil membuang muka

 **(soobarkshiper)**

10 november 2016

"Baek ayo kita ke dufan". Dio datang sambil tersenyum senang tapi juga tersirat kepedihan di matanya

"Wahhhh... ayo... tapi bentar yah aku ganti baju dulu". Baekhyun yang bersemangat pun langsung berlalu kekamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Dio berdiri menunggu baekhyun yang tengah berganti pakaian. tanpa disadarinya, air matanya menetes. Dan segera dio hapus karena tak mau baekhyun melihat air matanya jatuh.

Pintu kamar baekhyun terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang dicintai oleh pria berambut cepak di hadapannya. Dia terlihat sangat cantik memakai dres berwarna ungu sepaha yang di padu dengan stoking hitam dan flat shoesnya. Dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang di gerai indah jatuh sepunggung.

"Yuk". Baekhyun yang bersemangat langsung menggandeng tangan dio keluar dari rumahnya menuju taman impian dufan.

 **(Soobaekshiper)**

"HOOOOOEEEEEEKKKKKK" dio memuntahkan isi perutnya akibat mencoba 5 wahana extrime bersama baekhyun. Badannya mendadak sangat lemas karena perutnya mendadak kosong.

"Hahaha... payah... masa cuma segitu doang udah jackpot" baekhyun mengusap punggung dio dengan pelan " kita aja belum naek kora-kora sama histeria... yahh payah" baekhyun terus mengejek dio betapa cemennya dia kalah dengan seseorang wanita.

"Aku mendadak capek baek... kita istirahat dulu yuk... sekalian makan siang". Ajak dio ke kedai terdekat untuk beristirahat sambil makan siang.

"Ya udah, aku juga udah laper" baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengelus perutnya yang semakin mengurus tiap harinya. Dio sudah lama tak melihat senyumnya yang indah itu. Seolah terkubur bersama kebahagian baekhyun yang semakin hari semakin menipis. Tapi dio bersyukur masih dapat melihat senyumnya yang khas itu.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan menyusuri taman hiburan untuk mencari restoran terdekat. Kedua insan itu berlari kecil sambil melemparkan senyum yang sangat bahagia. Dan tak lupa di selingi canda gurau bersama.

Sesampainya mereka di restoran yang menyajikan makanan luar, mereka langsung menuju antrian."Kamu mau pesen apa ?" Dio bertanya sambil mengantri di antrean yang panjang menuju kasir.

"Aku onion ring sama pasta bolognese aja... aku cari tempat duduk dulu yah" baekhyun langsung melesat tanpa persetujuan dio.

Selesai mendapat pesanan baekhyun dan dirinya dio langsung mencari keberadaan baekhyun di tengah2 lautan manusia yang asyik menikmati makan siangnya.

'Akhh itu dia' gumam dio segera menghampiri baekhyun yang duduk di dekat jendela retoran.

"Lama sih... udah laper juga" baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Dio hanya mengusak rambut baekhyun gemas." Kamu ga liat antriannya kayak ikan sarden kalengan yang berjejer ?" Dio menunjukan lautan antrian pengunjung. karena hari ini hari minggu yang berarti pasti ramai orang yang akan jalan-jalan santai sambil refreshing.

Baekhyun tak menjawab dio, dia langsung memakan makanannya lahap tanpa menoleh ke arah dio.

"Kamu marah ?". Dio menyedot cappucino iced nya sambil memerhatikan baekhyun yang tengah memakan pastanya dengan lahap.

"Hhmm ?" Baekhyun menelan makannanya." Engga kok tadi aku cuma bete aja... abisnya lama". Lagi-lagi baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Dio terkekeh sambil mengusap sela bibir baekhyun yang belepotan oleh bumbu pasta. "Makannya pelan- pelan... aku ga bakal minta kok" dio tersenyum ke arah baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas karena malu...

"Ikhh apaan sih pegang-pegang" baekhyun salah tingkah karena dio seenak jidat memegang sudut bibirnya tanpa izin.

"Eum... ntar kita selvi-selvi yuk di taman" baekhyun berucap sambil meminum lemon floatnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Ayok... udah abis kan ? Sekarang aja yuk" dio yang bersemangat langsung menarik tangan baekhyun keluar dari restoran menuju taman terdekat.

Sesampainya di taman, dio dan baekhyun berselvi ria di dekat danau sambil memakan ice cream yang dio beli sebelum sampai taman.

"Dio... coba selvy nya sambil makan ice cream tapi kita suap-suapan" baekhyun berucap sambil tersenyum bahagia. Dio hanya bisa bernapas lega karena melihat senyum bahagia baekhyun kembali merekah.

"As you wish my princes" dio ngerahkan tongsisinya tepat di di hadapannya dengan baekhyu." Siap ?". Tanya dio kepada baekhyun "eumm" baekhyun mengangguk. Dan keduanya pun berfoto saling menyuapi ice cream yang ada di tangan mereka.

"Aku pegel" baekhyun cemberut, merasakan kakinya yang sekarang mudah lelah. Ia tidak sebugar dulu. Gadis berambut coklat itu gampang sekali letih. Dio memakluminya, karena ia tau penyakit baekhyun bukan penyalit sembarangan. Ia tau kekebalan tubuh baekhyun yang menurun drastis karena stres yang yang di derita gadis tercintanya.

Dio tersenyum hangat memandangi wajah cantik yang menyayu tiap harinya"Ya udah sinih aku gendong kita cari tempat duduk" dio langsung jongkok di depan baekhyun. Baekhyun pun tak menolak karena tubuhnya mendadak lelah seketika.

baekhyun tersenyum melihat betapa perhatiannya pemuda pendek yang menyandang kekasihnya itu. Ia langsung menyandarkan badan lesunya ke punggung kokoh kekasihnya itu.

Dio langsung menggendong tubuh mungil gadisnya itu. Ia berjalan seraya bersenda gurau untuk menghibur kekasihnya yang kini terlihat lemah. Ia hiraukan kenyataan pahit yang sebentar lagi mendatanginya. Ia hanya ingin mbahagaiakan baekhyun di sisa terakhirnya.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk, dio langsung mendudukan baekhyun dengan perlahan ke bangku taman yang sepi dan berhadapan langsung dengan danau.

"Capek yah ?.. aku beli minum dulu yah" dio tersenyum sangat tulus ke arah baekhyun. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang tengah bersandar di bangku taman dengan keadaan lemas.

Baekhyun menatap punggung dio yang menjauh. Perlahan setitik air mata mengalir indah di pipi tirusnya. Ia tak kuasa menahan segala cobaan yang di alaminya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan isakan tangisnya.

Baekhyun langsung menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya tatkala ia melihat kyungsoo yang berlari kecil membawa 2 botol air mineral ke arahnya.

"Nih kamu minum dulu" dio memberikan air mineral kepada baekhyun. Dan memperhatikan baekhyun yang memucat.

"Kamu sakit ?... kita pulang yah... muka kamu pucet banget". Dio memegang kening baekhyun tapi tidak panas.

"Aku emang tiap hari juga pucet kali... ga usah lebay deh" baekhyun tersenyum sangat teduh, ia menepis tangan dio dengan lembut. Tapi dio menghiraukan ucapan baekhyun barusan. Ia malah memandang sendu wajah baekhyun yang kian memucat.

"Pliss dio... sekali aja kamu memperlakukan aku selayaknya orang normal... aku benci liat wajah khawatir kamu" baekhyun menunduk menutupi mukanya yang menahan tangis.

Pria bermata owl itu duduk di sebelah baekhyun. " iyah.. maafin aku yahh.. aku janji ga bakal kasih liat muka khawatir aku lagi" dio menyenderkan kepala baekhyun di pundaknya.

hening menyelimuti kedua insan yang sedang menatap danau dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan. Hingga akhirnya suara baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"Makasih yah... udah mau jadi pacar aku... udah mau nemenin aku... udah ngasih kenangan terindah buat aku" baekhyun memeluk pinggang dio dari samping.

Dio berusaha menahan air matanya yang melesak ingin keluar. Seolah-olah baekhyun mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir untuk nya.

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan seraya menutup matanya yang tiba-tiba mengantuk. "Jaga diri kamu baik-baik ya.. inget pesen aku.. jangan sekali-kali menyentuh drugs, jangan pernah coba-coba sex bebas, trus jangan sekali-kali kamu menindik tubuh kamu. Aku sayang sama kamu. Aku bakalan selalu ada di hati kamu".

Dio menggenggam erat lengan baekhyun.

gadis yang kini terkulai lemah di pelukan dio menitikan air mata tanpa disadarinya, menghiasi pipi indah tirusnya.

"Makasih udah ngasih cinta terindah buat aku... aku mencintaimu dio"

seketika lengan baekhyun melemas

Ya tuhan jangan sekarang. Kita baru saja bersenang-senang.

"Baekhyun" dio menangkup wajah baekhyun secepat kilat. "Ya tuhan sayang tolong jangan sekarang. Aku juga mencintaimu... baek... baek... BAEKKKKKKK... AAARRRRRRHGGGGGHHHHH" dio memeluk baekhyun sangat erat. Ya tuhan aku sangat mencintainya.

Dilihatnya wajah kekasihnya yang kini sudah tak bernyawa. pria berambut cepak itu melemas, seakan-akan seluruh tubuhnya berubah menjadi jely.

"AARRRRRRGHHHHHH... BAEKKKKK". Dio menjerit menahan sakit di dadanya. Hatinya seakan disambar petir mengetahui orang tercintanya sudah tak bernyawa.

Yatuhan aku sangat mencintainya. Yatuhan yatuhan yatuhan. Gumam dio.

Ia memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa baekhyun sangat erat, hingga buku buku jarinya memutih.

Pria yang tengah terisak itu langsung mencium bibir baekhyun dengan kasih sayang yang tulus sambil terisak untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan kembali memeluk tubuh baekhyun yang sudah tak bernyawa.

 **(Soobaekshiper)**

11 november 2016

 **hari ini takan pernah terlupa ..** **disaat tuhan memanggil kau yang kucinta..kau pergi bukannya tuk sementara ..mungkinkah kau kembali ke dunia ..** **harap ku tuhan memanggilku ..** **agarku dapat bertemu mu ..** **semoga tuhan menjagamu ..** **melindungimu disurga..**

Dio menaburkan bunga di peristirahatan terakhir baekhyun. Ia menitikan kembali air matanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya

 **sampai saat ini dan ku tak percaya kau sudah tiada ..** **berharap ini hanya mimpi ..** **teganya tuhan memanggilmu disaat kita bahagia ..** **ini kurasa ..** **tak adil .**

Dio meremas dadanya kuat. 'Baek aku tak sanggup hidup tanpamu'. Dio menangis pilu mengingat kenangannya bersama baekhyun.

 **tuhan mengapa kau menjemput dia..** **sosok penyemangatku ..** **tuhan mengapa aku tidak kau jemputuntuk bersamanya disanatolong cabut nyawaku ..** **tolong jawab aku tuhan ..** **aku sayang dia dan aku tak bisa tanpanya ..tolong antarkan dia kembali ke pelukanku** **aku mohon tuhan .** **hanya dia cuma dia yang ku mau** **tuhan aku disini tak bisa hidup tanpanya** **aku terus menangis dan tak pernah merelakannya dia pergi** **aku sayang dia** **Aku cinta dia tuhan** "AAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH... baek.. baek.. jangan tinggalkan aku" dio menangis tersedu-sedu. Dio sangat mencintai baekhyun. Ia jatuh berlutut di hadapan makam baekhyun. **Matahari bintangpun merindukan disaat kita bersama** **andaikan ku malaikat ku takan mau disaat tuhan ..** **menyuruhku menjemputmu ..** **(tuhan sampaikan lagu ini padanya)** **sampai saat ini dan ku tak percaya kau sudah tiadaberharap ini hanya mimpi ..teganya tuhan memanggilmu disaat kita bahagia ..** **ingin kurasa ..** **tak adil .**

Para pelayat melihat dio prihatin. Sampai ada yang ikut menangis karena terharu.

 **Mengapa kau pergi disaat ku blum tpati janjiku** **untuk hidup bersamamu**

Dio memeluk nisan baekhyun untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk selamanya.

RIP

BYUN BAEKHYUN

LAHIR

09-11-1998

WAFAT

09-11-2016

END

Ost lagu tingki wingki nafas terakhirmu

Cerita ini sebagian isinya biografi tentang kehidupan seseorang yang bener2 sedih banget. Aku ngetiknya aja sambil nangis sesegukan.

Tinggalkan kritik dan saran yahh... kuharap ceritaku ga bikin sakit mata..

Love you all

Salam lilis(disamarkan)


End file.
